wishing, wishing, waiting
by butterflies-and-broken-dreams
Summary: (and when they kiss it's like you're being held underwater - drowning, drowning, suffocating) - NextGen drabbles.
1. lemonade - lucy

Lucy

...

(_I want you to know_)

* * *

It pricks like a thistle. Or how you'd imagine a thistle to be, considering you've never actually seen one. But over time it develops into this long, slow ache burning inside of you - rage, lust, just general insecurity

(you're good at feeling that, aren't you?)

And when they kiss, it's like you're being held underwater. Drowning, drowning, _suffocating_.

He smells of lemonade and apples, while she is all sugar and peaches. Happy, bright, glowing. _Yellow_. You're that dull, sullen _grey_ in the corner - not even an ice queen, more like '_frosty bitch._'

It feels like a dozen mosquito stings (wouldn't that kill you?) except you're too trapped inside your own little world to see the one outside you.

Tastes like broken glass in your mouth, that's if daddy ever let you go near it. For fear of 'cutting yourself' on it's edge. Of you _bleeding_. He'll ban scissors next, won't he?

Doesn't he know that you're already scarred?

(in different ways, oh so different ways)

Cling, cling, _cling_ onto the ghosts of the past, Lucy, to the boy who will never love you back (not in a million starlit years) because it's all you have left, all that you can manage to piece together now, after everything else is gone, everything else _left you_.

It's as if you've ceased to exist.

(_maybe you have_)

You don't deserve him. You don't even deserve to _want_ him.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, the cover image or You Oughta Know.


	2. milk - molly

_Molly_

_..._

_(that I'm happy for you)_

* * *

He isn't a _nice_ boy.

You learn that through stolen kisses (that taste honey-sweet and sinful) and champagne in the morning, afternoon and evening. Sometimes you wonder why _you're_ the Slytherin and he's the Hufflepuff - perhaps the Sorting Hat is getting stupider each year.

Never tell of your relationship - never, ever, _ever_ - your parents, your friends would disapprove (not that he cares for any of that) and secretly, it's a little more fun that way.

(or maybe that's what he wants you to think)

He's milky-skin and bubblegum-pink hair, fun and mystery rolled into one package and _oh,_ you think you might be in _love_.

(do you really think he won't leave you?)

You convince yourself that he won't betray you, that he isn't like the rest, he won't break your heart. Make those empty promises, because it's the best thing to do. Lie to yourself, to hide from the truth, that reality you know you're both facing.

Occasionally, you feel sorry for _him. _Being stuck with someone like you. Lanky, awkward, not pretty and elegant, like _her._

(because she's you, but better)

Maybe you're tired of wandering hands and never 'I love you.' Of spending more time in broom closets than actually getting to know each other. Does he even know your favourite colour?

(_Victoire_ and Teddy sounds better anyway)

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, or You Oughta Know


	3. defrosting - dominique

_Dominique_

...

(_I wish nothing but the best for you both)_

* * *

You're ice-cold.

Swear to Merlin, people could catch _frostbite_ from you, Dominique Weasley, because you're not even slowly-defrosting - you'll be hand-numbingly frozen forever.

That's right, keep pretending you don't have a heart. Paint your face that shade of pale, keep wearing the lipstick (rosy, rosy _red_) that could kill a man twice.

Make those biting comments and show off your cynicism with _pride_. They'll stick around, like moths to the flame - there's something about you, something that draws them in and keeps them there.

(probably your looks, but we won't mention that)

The Regina-George of Hogwarts, Blair-Waldorf of the Weasley's...aren't you just the biggest, _baddest_ bitch?

It's almost sad, really. Nobody ever takes the time to appreciate all those little sarcastic quips when you have such a mesmerising face. You could be a blubbering idiot and they'd still flock to you like _sheep. _

Not that you would ever sink so _low_. '_Weasleys don't cry'_ - isn't that the saying? Or maybe they do and it's just you playing the lone ranger card yet again. They may adore you at school, but at home it's Victoire, Victoire, _Victoire _and _fuck_, you're good at acting like it doesn't hurt._  
_

_(is that why you pretend to be a rebel?)_

Your soul isn't as black as you say, Dominique Weasley.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, the cover image, Mean Girls, Gossip Girl, or You Oughta Know.


	4. lion - louis

Louis

_(an older version of me)_

* * *

Oh, Louis, you're _perfect_.

Heart of a lion, (Gryffindor - like a true Weasley) hair of gold and a voice that could enslave millions. Quidditch Captain, Prefect, looking at Head-Boy...

Wonderful. Amazing. Brilliant. Fill the fucking space.

They're all jealous of you, you know. Friends. Enemies. Even your girlfriends, from time to time. Maybe that's why all your relationships fall apart eventually.

Everyone else in your family - they're _different_. A little quirky, a little odd. But you're...you're the cliche. _Flawless_. Right down to that melt-in-your-mouth pearl-white-smile. Rebellion isn't your kind of accessory, not like your cousins, not like your sisters.

_(Humble, brave, obedient. Ain't you just Prince Charming?)_

Life is good. Life is great. Life is fucking-fantastic, at least, for you.

Life is same-old, same-old.

Wake up. Eat. School. Quidditch. Patrol. Sleep.

All those girls you fuck, do they mean anything? Or are they just time-killers for you? A little bit of ecstasy, just so you can actually feel something that _isn't_ mind-numbing boredom?

Not Hogwarts-girls. Couldn't dare ruin your reputation, could you?

Louis, who never strays far from the line. Louis, who is top of the year every single exam-time. Louis, who is really fucking sick of every day being exactly the same.

(_does it hurt? when you have everything_?)

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter or You Oughta Know.

Thanks to:

**idkwhattosaycats** - aah! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was very unaware of that fact and being an idiot, I had no back-up. I had to write this one again, unfortunately.

**Bunny the Rabbit** - nope, your computer was not messing with you. To explain the above response - I unknowingly replaced the original to this chapter with the new Louis chapter, through some hard-to-explain circumstances. **idkwhattosaycats** pointed this out to me, I deleted it, wrote it again and then re-posted it.

Yeah, I guess this one is the angstiest. Oh, and I totally get why you think Louis is boring, I do too, kinda. He's basically the definition of first-world-problems.


	5. vegetarian - victoire

_Victoire_

_..._

(_is she perverted like me_?)

* * *

You don't care. Having friends is so horribly _last year_, isn't it? Don't ever say they didn't try, Victoire, because they really did. Not because they liked you. No, the only thing that attracted them to you was your _surname_.

(and maybe your pretty blonde hair)

So you sat in the corner and sulked, rejected their offers of friendship, replaced human company with those strange indie bands and cups of coffee. Stopped eating meat (_Victoire the vegetarian_) and started wearing those handmade bracelets to all your crazy concerts and protests.

Artist, writer, musician - the only thing missing is a single shred of decency. Oh, you're not a bitch - you leave that to darling Dominique, but some compassion isn't _incredibly_ hard - at least, for other people.

It's as if you've forgotten how to _feel_.

(anything other than rage against the system, anyway)

Don't deny it, you used to. Oh how those ice water tears would sting, sting, _sting_ your eyelids at every petty comment they used to sling at you. Now it's some cynical smirk and a wave of the hand., because you've really _stopped_ caring.

Or so you've fooled everyone into thinking.

Yes, you can carry on with that whole 'love is a social construct' motto, keep your misanthropic attitude, but there are two words that absolutely _destroy_ you Victoire Weasley, inside and out.

(_Teddy Lupin_)

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, any indie band, the cover image, or You Oughta Know.


	6. fake - fred

_Fred_

...

(_would she go down on you in a theatre_?)

* * *

Why don't you play pranks? What, _reading_? _Fred_ hated books. Not you. Your namesake, the one you're supposed to be an exact replica of. A clone, right down to the very same annoying Christmas cracker joke he told every year. Which was apparently _hilarious_ back then, but doesn't seem that way now.

_Fred_ wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw. Isn't that why you begged and pleaded with the sorting hat, just to have something in common with your dead uncle? The one they're _forcing_ you to become, moulding you into, day by day.

(didn't work, did it?)

Nobody got disappointed when Roxanne wasn't put into Gryffindor. Because Roxanne isn't a ghost of the past, constantly trying to be someone she's not.

Why don't you do it Fred? Why don't you pretend? It'll make them happy. They'll _finally_ be proud of you. Do it for at least a little while - give them a taste of what was once lost.

What's wrong with faking your identity? It's better than being _yourself_. That's so terribly _dull_. People want a storybook version, one they can laugh at, brag about being friends with. Someone whirlwind - a daredevil, a risk-taker.

(Uncle Fred, Uncle Fred, _Uncle Fred_)

After all, is there anything really _wrong_ with lying about the entirety of who you are?

(probably, but you do it anyway)

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, the cover image, or You Oughta Know


	7. rebel - roxanne

_Roxanne_

...

(_does she speak eloquently_?)

* * *

You'd _ruin_ her.

She's the girl with the dark-golden hair and starry eyes, sweet as sugar and everything nice, who smells of wild-flowers and cinnamon. You're Roxanne Weasley. The name is practically synonymous with trouble.

Has she ever even gotten a _detention_?

(you're fire and she's water - not made to mix)

It's not like it would last forever anyway. You're opposites - and you might attract at first, but after a while, you'd fall apart. That's assuming it ever works out. _Love_. You aren't really sure what it means.

Rebecca West wouldn't touch cocaine with a ten-foot pole. Rebecca West wouldn't dare tell a teacher to 'fuck off.' _Rebecca West_ has never been suspended. She's like..._Jesus_, at least, compared to you.

(you're pretty much the devil)

Truth is, you aren't good at being good. Rebelling is all you know, all you _want_. No wonder you're a Slytherin. Just another example of how royally you fucked up.

That's what you'd be to her. A mistake. A regret. To look back at and shake a head at. An adrenaline rush at first, then just a long, slow _drag_.

You'd taint her, destroy her good-girl persona and (while the idea has it's appeal) you couldn't bear to do that, not again.

(and aren't you just _terrible_?)

The words taste bitter in your mouth when you reject her.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, the cover image, or You Oughta Know


	8. hell - hugo

_Hugo_

...

(_and would she have your baby_?)

* * *

You're so _boring_.

With that flaming ginger (that you despise so, so much) hair and the instantly-recognisable surname: Weasley - you thought you'd get noticed.

Hell, you expected to get way too _much_ attention.

(how dreadfully naive of you)

But turns out that all that fuss is, once you get to Hogwarts, split sixteen ways and sure as hell, you're not top of that list.

Even the _Scamanders_ are more talked-about than you and they're not even _at _Hogwarts yet, though to fair, most of the conversation revolves around whether they'll be just as insane as their mother (father too, apparently).

You've met them.

They're not.

(but they're still interesting, aren't they?)

Rose (your dear, darling sister) who fluctuates between being goth and emo, with that nose-piercing that shocked your parents to no ends, who plays her crappy alternative-punk-rock bullshit on full volume during the summer, who garners their focus so much that occasionally, you think they forget they have a second child.

You.

But nobody wants _you_, they want someone lively, exciting, _fun_, every single thing that you're not. All of your cousins - they mean something. _Do_ something. Make use of their lives, spend their time right, like they have reasons to live.

You're _nothing_.

You're you and you're _boring_.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, the cover image, or You Oughta Know.

Thanks to **Guest** for reviewing - don't worry, you will!


	9. runaway - rose

_Rose_

_..._

_(I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother)_

* * *

You aren't like the others.

(is that what you tell yourself at night?)

'_Fitting in_' has never been your top priority. If anything, it's a guideline for how _not_ to act.

Oh Rose. You think you're special, don't you?

Black heart, black soul, black eyeliner - too much of it, at that. Spiked leather boots - think of what you're doing to the cows - and a face so pale you could be Edward Cullen himself.

(or not - you wouldn't be seen dead in sparkles)

So very unlovable. Untouchable. Our own little _rebel_. Is that what you consider yourself? After all, _conformity_ is for losers, isn't it?

It's not your fault everyone _hates_ you. They do, they loathe the sight of you. That's why they call you those names, hide your stuff, make fun of your hair. Not because you went against the system, but because you're a _freak_, Rose Weasley.

(let's face it, you don't exactly _dazzle_ with charm)

Letting them in hurts. The closer you get to a person, the more their eventual betrayal will disappoint. That's right, build your walls too high to knock down, because as soon as someone gets inside, all hell breaks loose. You don't want to give anyone that power - the power to destroy you inside out.

(like glass, like _last time_)

That's why they call you 'heartless bitch,' you know. That's why they hate you.

(you hate them right back)

Cynicism is better than hope for a future that will never come.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, You Oughta Know, or the cover picture.

Thanks to:

**Guest** - I know, I was sick of them too, that's why I wrote this! Glad you liked it!

**trinityblue76** - Don't worry, I'm writing the Potters (and Scorpius, Teddy and the Scamanders) too. I'm happy you enjoyed!


	10. living - lily

_Lily_

_..._

_(because the love that you gave that we made wasn't able to make it enough_)

* * *

Carpe Diem has gotten really fucking tired with you, Lily Potter.

If a thought ever bothered to enter that pretty little head of yours, you'd realise that 'seize the day' does not a responsible young lady make. Pick up a book and you might _just_ understand that reference.

It's a wonder you made it into Slytherin, because your only ambition is to live off your parent's until you're well into your forties.

Drinking and drinking and drinking (you're fifteen, for fuck's sake) until you're plastered, staying out all night - Hogwarts wouldn't take it, so they kicked you out last year.

(American schools might be slightly more lenient, but don't count on it)

Oh, don't worry, you'll _love_ California. They're party girls, over there, just like you. You'll be _living_ it until Los Angeles' Witches Institute expels you too.

(because you have the Peter Pan complex - a failure to _grow the fuck up_)

Your father doesn't approve. Famous Harry Potter's daughter turned into a delinquent - worse than James, a shitload worse than Albus. His _favourite_. The goody-two-shoes one.

(at least you'll never be that)

Carry on, Lily. Carry on partying. Ending up with random guys on the other side of the bed must be so _fun_.

(at this rate, you'll be dead before you hit twenty-seven)

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, You Oughta Know, Peter Pan, or the cover image.

A/N: Thanks to:

nobodysperfect123 - aww, I'm glad you enjoyed. To answer your question, yes, I'm doing installments and don't worry - I'll try and make it a un-cliche as possible!


	11. awkward - albus

_Albus_

_..._

(_to make it enough for you to be open wide, no_)

* * *

Oh, _Albus_.

When will you learn that things just _don't_ go your way? One could laugh at _your_ series of unfortunate events - in fact they do, privately. When you aren't around. The whispers follow you around everywhere. But you know that, don't you?

(they might think it, but you aren't too _dumb_ to notice)

Thunder and lightning. The day you were born. A foretelling for the future, perhaps, or just the result of February in Britain.

_Storm_. Wasn't that your first love?

All honey and pumpkin and wide-eyes, right until she jumped, jumped, _jumped_. On your sixteenth birthday, to add to the blow of it all.

It was raining, that day, up in the Astronomy Tower.

(and the shooting star didn't bring her back, no matter how hard you wished)

Now you just sit around and wait for the bad things to come, because they always do. Nearly-failing your OWLS didn't help much, but you got to sit them again.

(good thing you had an excuse)

Neither did losing the Marauder's Map. Merlin, your family _hated_ you for that.

(until James found it again, like the pathetic little hero he is)

Is _that_ why your sister got expelled? Is _that_ why grandfather passed away in his sleep? Or is it just because of _you_, Albus? All _your_ fault.

Maybe things will get better.

(don't count on it)

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, You Oughta Know, A Series of Unfortunate Events, or the cover image.

Thanks to:

Guest - Glad you liked it, I get the 'depressing' thing a lot lol. There will be romance in upcoming installments, I suppose this one is just character introduction. I see what you mean about Taylor Swift!


	12. joking - james

_James_

...

(_and every time you speak her name_)

* * *

That's _adorable_.

You think you can fit in.

Your father is the boy-who-lived...'the boy-who-acted-like-an-arsehole' is more your style. Throw around an insult or two, nobody will notice your inferiority complex. They'll just think you're a dick.

(let's face it - you kinda are)

Except your friends, who proclaim you 'absolutely hilarious.' Mainly because they're afraid you'll do it to them next. It's almost _sad_, your idea of friendship.

She doesn't like you back, does she?

So you bully her. Call her a slut. Write her address in the boys bathroom, under 'owl for a good time' and make sure she knows your name, _James Potter_, because that's _totally_ going to make her adore you.

Not that you _care_. Aditya Maharaj is a _bitch_.

(oh, you'd love to kiss her, wouldn't you James Potter?)

Does it hurt, when she taunts you back? Every time she tells you to go rot? Does it sting (however little) inside?

_No_, you lie between your teeth, and the words taste like frostbite. _No, it doesn't_.

Aditya is a freak. A curse to society. An outcast. Merlin, you've told her all of this enough times yourself, so why hasn't it settled in yet?

(it hurts the most when you realise you're in love)

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, You Oughta Know, or the cover image.


	13. life - lorcan

Lorcan

...

(_does she know how you'd told me you'd hold me_)

* * *

Live in the moment. That's your motto. Because of It, (that little thing you don't like to speak of) obviously - but that doesn't make it any less _yours_.

The past is a terrible place to dwell in and, as your father says, 'nostalgia causes too many problems' so you keep it that way. The past. Not the present.

Every second is worth a million and you don't want to waste any of them. Maybe that's what separates you out from the crowd - It.

Appreciate all you can - ('_you're surprisingly optimistic_' they say, '_for your situation_') wake up every day with a smile on your face.

_Frowns don't make the world go round_. That's your mum. You can't help but agree with her. Lysander - he rarely wears anything but and you don't want to be like that.

_Happiness depends on ourselves_ - Aristotle. So you do. It's all about _mentality_. Believe you're happy - you are. Simple as that.

All the pain and hate in the world - people need a bright spot in their lives. Someday, you hope to be that person. Lorcan Scamander - making everywhere a better place.

Perhaps you're a fool, but you're a cheerful fool. Better to be that than an unhappy genius.

_(Number One: Do anything and everything, worthwhile_.)

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, You Oughta Know, or the cover image.

Thanks to:

**nerdyninjaunicorn** - thanks, being cliche was one of the main things I was worried about when writing it and I mean, I got really sick of all the Freds that were just copies of the original one.


	14. laborious - lysander

_Lysander_

...

(_until you died, til you died)_

* * *

You don't like the dark.

Even if all those shadows - they're where you belong. Hidden away. Out of sight.

(you aren't ready, not yet)

You're half-sick of it. Being enveloped in that jerking, ever-present _black_ that seems to swallow you whole, like Jonah and the Whale, except you won't be spat back out.

Sometimes, you clutch at your throat until you can't breathe. Dark isn't good enough. _You_ aren't _good enough._

So you cast that _Lumos_ and study.

'_Always studying_,' you mother remarks of you. '_Like a good little boy_.'

Good. Good. That's you - _good_. Not perfect. Not nearly _perfect_. You need perfection, crave it, desire it, _want_ it with a need so bad it physically pains you.

The other kids think you're insane. You don't.

(you know you're just _different_)

OWL year, you break down.

Not for long. You can't do it for long. If you don't get your results - Outstanding, Outstanding, _Outstanding_...you'll _die_. Worthless. That's what you'll be. Because if you aren't the smartest, you aren't anything at all, not really.

Summertime, you get your scores. Fingers trembling like a drug addict as you practically _rip_ open the envelope, heart-pounding, chest heaving.

It's not as you thought. That flawless row of O, O, _O_ - it doesn't make you happy. This isn't perfection, is it? Not as you had once thought, once imagined. Oh, does it _hurt_ Lysander Scamander? Knowing that even _now_, you're still as flawed as ever?

(actually, you feel a little sick)

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, You Oughta Know, or the cover image.

Thanks to:

**idkwhattosaycats** - ooh, Rose is probably my favourite. Yep, I'm gonna carry on writing this in instalments (probably of roughly the same size) this is just part one: introductions. The next part is part two: (spoilers). Or part deux. Or part dos. I'm rambling right now, aren't I?

**nobodysperfect2133** - I'm glad you're still enjoying - I was worried it would start to go downhill. Yes, as evidenced, Lorcan and Lysander are very different, because of Lysander's ^^^ situation and Lorcan's. Which you will find out soon enough, and I actually already know, I'm not just winging it! I think I write negative characters because I'm kinda cynical myself, so Lorcan is a little bit of a challenge to me.

And it's getting to the point where the A/N is longer than the thing itself.


	15. temper - teddy

_Teddy_

_..._

_(but you're still alive)_

* * *

You've always had a temper.

Little Teddy Lupin, who broke the boy next door's nose, because he was pulling the wings of flies. Did you think that was heroic of you? Did you?

(_count to ten_)

Really, what you did was just as bad. Not justifiable in the least.

(_breathe_)

Little Teddy Lupin, who used to tell everyone at school to '_fuck off'_ when they teased you, whose hair went bright red at the sight of some great _injustice, _that you thought allowed you to swoop in and be the white-knight-saviour.

(_in-out, in-out_)

Hexing Rocky Daniel's balls blue for picking on a first-year seems so far away now, doesn't it?

(_calm down, you lunatic_)

What you've gone and done, Teddy, what you've gone and done...

It isn't like the rest. Not like playing Nirvana at full volume whenever you were upset, not like kicking the wall after that awful Rita Skeeter article about you.

What you've gone and done, what you've gone and done...

Oh, Teddy Lupin. You used to think that you were a rebel without a cause, some type of Robin-Hood-in-disguise. The people's hero. Did you hear that? Hero. They won't think of you like that now, will they?

(_and you see RED, RED, RED_)

You've always had a temper.

Never like this though.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, You Oughta Know, Nirvana, Robin Hood, or the cover image.


	16. stupid - scorpius

_Scorpius_

_..._

_(and I'm here)_

* * *

Awkward. Virgin. Two word to describe you, Scorpius Malfoy.

In fact didn't Rose Weasley, last year? Doesn't mean you won't stop staring at her short-skirts and loosely-buttoned shirts - fuck, you don't know whether to hate or worship the Hogwart's uniform.

Worship, probably.

Oh, you want to kiss that ghost-white face, don't you? Take all of her frowns (scowls would be a better word to use) away with one light, trailing _touch_?

(she feels like fire and you're going to get _burnt_)

Too bad she isn't interested in losers. Or people in general. A misanthropic rebel and a stammering weirdo. Magic up a solution, why don't you?

Of course, it wouldn't be much better if you were your father. She would probably hate you even more then. Is that _possible_?

Don't you think it's time to _outgrow_ this childish little crush of yours? It's obvious she isn't interested and there are plenty of fish in the sea, fish that aren't, you know, _total social outcasts_.

Listen to the other boys. Listen to them when they tell you she's ugly, that she's a slut, that she isn't even worth banging anyway. Listen to them, Scorpius Malfoy, because you aren't worth Rose Weasley's time and you never will be.

It's a hell of a lot easier to blame her than yourself, isn't it?

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, You Oughta Know, or the cover image.

Last chapter for this part!

Thanks to:

Guest - Actually, I didn't think of Teddy's werewolf blood until you pointed it out. Lucky coincidence, I guess! As for the thing happening in the future, yeah...it's pretty bad. I wouldn't get your hopes up for him.


	17. AN

**WARNING: THIS HOLDS NO IMPORTANCE TO THE ACTUAL STORY. FEEL FREE TO SKIP IT. ACTUALLY, SKIPPING IT IS PROBABLY RECOMMENDED. IT'S LITERALLY 10% IMPORTANT INFORMATION AND THE REST IS JUST RAMBLES. **

Hello.

Hopefully, if you've reached this chapter - which should be chapter seventeen, unless I've fucked something up - you've read the last sixteen of these chapters. Or just skipped straight to chapter seventeen for some reason. Maybe it's your lucky number. *Shrug*

(for the record, I feel bad about taking up a whole chapter for this)

Anyway, this is NOT a chapter to inform you that I am finished with this story. Cue sighs of relief. Or groans of pain. Either way, I'm continuing. It is, however, a way of marking the start of Part Two to _wishing, wishing, waiting_.

(I actually had to go and check the title, I forgot it)

Part One: Introductions - is finished. Actually...reflecting on it, I should have called it Part One: First Impressions. Damn. That would have been way cooler.

(I'm posting a real chapter immediately after this one so don't get mad at me)

Blah, blah, blah, welcome to Part Two: Birth.

It's better than it sounds, promise.

Once again, sorry for taking up a whole chapter to say this, but I felt it would be kind of lame to put it all in the first chapter in the second instalment and was worried it would take up space so...there you go. *another shrug*

Oh, also, the romance will start soon.

Thanks (again, for some of you) to:

Reviewers - **nobodysperfect2133**, **idkwhattosaycats**, **nerdyninjaunicorn**, **Guest**, **Guest, Guest, ****Guest** (I'm presuming you're all different people) and last, but not least, **trinityblue76**

Followers - **An Artists Account, AvisAla**, **idkwhattosaycats, india123, indiansummernights, kata. tolar, nerdyninjaunicorn, ****nobodysperfect2133, Paulina1611, thatlatenightramen **and** trinityblue76**

Favourites - **AvisAla**, **idkwhattosaycats** and **trinityblue76 **

If I missed you out, I am soooooooooo sorry. It was an accident, I swear!**  
**

P.S: I forgot to say this in Rose's chapter, but I don't own Twilight.

...

And I didn't even make a joke out of that.


	18. loser - lucy

_Lucy _

_..._

(_to remind you_)

* * *

You're the '_miracle child_.'

They weren't supposed to have another one, not after Molly. Adoption, that was what they were considering - a counteract to the argument '_you can't pick your family_.'

After you, they probably wish they had.

You were ugly even as a baby, (the picture reluctantly hangs in a dark corner in the kitchen) cheeks chubby - though not as fat as they are today - eyes far too big, blank, naive.

Sometimes, you wish you could go back to that period of innocence in your life. Others, not so much.

People used to love you back then. Probably because you couldn't speak, couldn't fuck everything up like you do now. Maybe because nobody depends on a baby to be '_hot_' and '_smart_' and '_thin_' and '_funny_.' You tick...oh let's see...none of the above. You didn't back then, either, but you had an excuse.

Nobody relies on you that age. Nobody wishes you were dead. Nobody thinks that there's anything _wrong_ with you.

Adults coo over you. Adults who will wonder what happened to that tiny thing when you get older, who will shake their heads and blame puberty for your transformation.

You're perfect when you're that small. A little too chubby-cheeked and bug-eyed, but still _perfect_. Pure. Untainted.

That's when your parents liked you. That's when other people liked you, even if you couldn't speak, or walk, or spent the whole damn time _crying_.

You'll look back at pictures. Try to remember - the peace, the safety, the unknowing - and fail. Want to reverse time, but you can't. You'll keep moving forward, Lucy Weasley. Get older and older, uglier and uglier, more and more despised by everyone else.

Eventually you'll die. A decrepit old woman - unloved, unwanted. Will anyone care?

(you know the answer to this one, don't you?)

Nobody hates you when you're a baby.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, You Oughta Know, or the cover image.

Thanks to: (okay I know I could have included this in the A/N but that thing was long enough already)

**nerdyninjaunicorn** - oh totally, I mean most of the ScorpiusRose fics I've read have kinda blurred into one, they were so similar - I just thought it would be cool to do a spin on a popular pairing. I don't mean to change your mind, you can absolutely hate them if you want!

**idkwhattosaycats** - Teddy's probably my favourite so far. At least, to write. Glad you're enjoying!

**nobodysperfect2133** - I agree with you on this, quite a few people who write Scorpius tend to make him just copies of Draco - and a total womaniser at that. I probably didn't make this clear - sorry - Scorpius isn't a loser because of his sympathetic nature, just in terms of the social hierarchy, he...falls somewhere at the bottom of the chain. Being awkward and all that.

I'm sorry it's so sad. I can't really promise super-happy-fun times for all of them, though some DO get happy endings, I swear!


	19. moth - molly

_Molly_

_..._

_(of the mess you left when you went away_)

* * *

"You nearly killed me," your mother tells you and you've never really been a _nearly_ sort of person.

It's go big or go home with you, Molly.

"You nearly died." Perhaps you should of, or that's what people tell you as you grow up. Honestly, you see their point at times. What great good have you done for the world? Who has your birth _helped?_

When you act, when you _dance_, you feel important. As if you're someone else's body - somebody far greater, far more special. People are _interested_ in that. _  
_

You were tiny when you were a baby. So small. Fragile. Breakable.

You still kind of are. Even if you pretend.

When you're that age, you have no discernable personality, other than perhaps 'hungry' or maybe 'cries a lot' at a stretch.

Neither do you today, really. You're a rollercoaster of emotions, Molly Weasley, one flick of the switch and you go from '_bitch_' to '_snow white,' _from_ 'angel' _to_ 'devil' _and so forth. Again and again and again.

You're tornado-unpredictable, like the seasons, ever-changing and nobody ever has any idea if you're going to be summer or winter.

Performing is a lot like lying. You go up there, under the spotlights (like a moth to the flame) and build up this little persona for yourself. A role. Something you aren't - some strange person whose life is a whirlwind of _excitement_ - somebody completely different to you in every way. Except once you get off of the stage, you're meant to _stop_ dancing, Molly.

You never did.

(take a bow, why don't you?)

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, You Oughta Know, or the cover image.

Thanks to:

Guest - there is _one_ person who likes (I mean, there's more, but she's a teenager, the general belief is that everybody hates you) Lucy, as you will find out in later chapters! I'm pretty excited for her actually, I have her whole storyline plotted out.


	20. doll - dominique

_Dominique_

_..._

_(it's not fair to deny me)_

* * *

Ten minutes younger and all the less spoilt.

Apparently, your mother didn't take heed of the '_last-born, most-precious rule_' - why would she? You're only a not-quite-up-to-scratch replica of what your parents already had: a sulky little _girl_. But Louis - Louis is their darling little boy, their wonderful man-of-the-house, Quidditch star, girl-magnet - fuck, the list never ends.

That's why they tried for another baby, you know. You were an _afterthought_, an accidentally-added-bonus (if one could label you a bonus) something that probably would not have happened if it had not been _twins_.

_Twins. _

The both of you practically rule the school, though in separate ways - his probably far more legitimate than yours. His friends are genuine, not hangers-on, seeking to share in his popularity. Wonder who _that_ happens to? And boys - they lust after you, but not how the girls do with Louis. _  
_

With you, men only want sex. That's all you're good for. Not that you're _complaining_ - a serious relationship is like a subscription to a weekly tooth-removal, painful and long-lasting.

Louis though - he's had several girlfriends over the past year. Proper _girlfriends_, people who are actually genuinely interested in his company - while the attitude towards you is generally just wind the doll up and watch her beautiful little mouth move for a few minutes.

He's a man. His respect is natural, there from birth - ingrained in those that surround him.

_Fall down at the pretty-boy's feet_.

You - you have to earn it, Dominique Weasley.

Is that fair? No.

But then again, life isn't either.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, You Oughta Know, or the cover image.

Thanks to:

**evilpika** - oh, I know. Those stories just weren't interesting enough for me and it gets to the point where Scorpius is just the same in every single fic - shudder. I'm glad you enjoyed, though!


	21. love - louis

_Louis_

_..._

_(of the cross I bear that you gave to me)__  
_

* * *

People love you from the minute you're born and they never stop doing it.

Not for one second.

Does that bother you? Is that _supposed_ to bother you? Nobody likes a whiner, Louis and being Mr. Popular isn't exactly at the top of the list of '_legitimate complaints_.'

If you were an attention-seeker, your life would be perfect. Not that it isn't - your (meaning you and Dominique, can't forget her) birth was probably the smoothest in a long time. Even with twins. And life - pretty much stayed that way.

They dote on you as a baby. You _dazzle_ even then. That adorable little half-smile? Stays forever. Those oversized Gryffindor t-shirts? Well, how on _earth_ did they know?

Everything you want at your fingertips. Bet that doesn't get boring at all, does it?

All those billions of people out there, their own problems far greater and yet you choose to focus on _yours_. A lack of excitement, of adventure. Good-boy Louis just stays at home and helps his mama instead of doing anything _worthwhile_.

The only thing vaguely _bad_ about you is that leather jacket - hey, it gets the girls. Like every single other thing you do. Without even having to work for them, either. Not that you take advantage, no, you're the _perfect_ gentleman. Such a nice guy, aren't you? With all your rich-white-heterosexual-male problems and everything.

You suppose you should feel selfish - but you don't.

You're just sort of...empty.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, the cover image, or You Oughta Know.

Ugh, I hate writing Louis. He's my least-favourite to write. Well, second, after Fred.

Thanks to:

**nerdyninjaunicorn and idkwhattosaycats - **Really? I've never read a fic where they _aren't_, but maybe I'm just inexperienced when it comes to the next-gen.

**bunny the rabbit** - funny enough, queen-of-angst was one of my original ideas for a username (no joke) but it eventually became queen-of-stupidity, which I recently changed to this. Oh yeah, I get the not-like-other-next-gen thing a lot. I don't mind. I think it's pretty cool. I'm glad you read my other stories (not many people do). If you don't mind me asking, which do you think is the angstiest?

Okay, so a lot of you have been asking this (I'm well aware this A/N has gotten FAR too long) about the whole 'happy ending' thing.

**WARNING: ****KIND-OF SPOILERS AHEAD**.

At least seven of them get 'happy endings.' As for the rest: four are bittersweet, four are just plain depressing and one of them is currently undecided though kinda leaning towards bittersweet. Feel free to guess at which is which.


	22. veil - victoire

_Victoire_

_..._

_(you, you oughta know)_

* * *

Nobody likes your birthday.

It's always a silent occasion. A few presents, here and there, most through the mail. Sometimes you wait until the next week to celebrate. Sometimes you don't at all. May the second is a day of mourning, not joy.

That's all it is. Nothing more. That's the _only_ reason they don't make a fuss of it, like they do with Dominique and Louis.

(or they just regret your birth)

You were due a week before, but you don't really play by the rules, do you?

It's like a dark cloud, hanging over late-April. The second of May. A terrible day for everyone in the fucking wizarding world.

Except you.

Does that make you a bad person? Does the date of your birth (which you had no say in) make you an awful human-being?

Quite possibly.

You grow to hate it too. Loathe it. How you aren't _allowed_ to have a normal, happy day because of a stupid fucking war that you weren't any part of whatsoever. How everyone else gets parties and _family gatherings_ and you're stuck alone in your room, with a few scattered cards and some terribly-wrapped presents.

Of course, you can't have _friends_ over - because there are none to speak of - or family, because they're all preoccupied with Uncle Fred and going out is simply _disrespectful_.

So many lives lost and all you think of is your own.

Nobody likes your birthday.

(maybe they just don't like _you_)

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, the cover image, or You Oughta Know.

Thanks to:

(also I thanked a couple of you in the newly-updated chapter four, I didn't just forget)

**evvie** - yeah I mean, it's probably a little too early (and I might switch some around, see how it goes) and I don't want to say anything as of yet, but good guess!

Okay, so WARNING: some upcoming chapters are going to have some, uh, _controversial_ themes. If anyone wants me to up the rating, I will. Not like, graphic sex scenes, just some things that are pretty heavily debated on. Also some may be triggering.


	23. fame - fred

_Fred_

...

(_you seem very well_)

* * *

From birth, you are _Fred Weasley. _

That name holds expectations, don't you know?

But it also means power. Power and fame - your father is a war-hero, your mother a vaguely-recognisable ex-Quidditch referee and that makes you, well...

Important. In a very broad sense of the word.

Enough to merit a small article in the Prophet - which you have around, somewhere - detailing your entry into the world, with a few scathing remarks from Rita Skeeter thrpwn in occasionally.

So they like you. Of sorts. They like the remnants of your uncle, which are scattered in your personality, but somehow seem to define who you are. They like that you're a ghost of the past. Even your classmates (who weren't even around to see him) hold some respect for your uncle. For the tales of _wonder_ circling the Weasley twins.

(particularly the dead one)

New-Fred. That might as well be your name. New-Fred, who isn't as smart, or funny, or clever, or brave, or handsome as Old-Fred, who doesn't take risks and make jokes, or play quite-frankly-irritating pranks.

Old-Fred had courage. Did you hear that, New-Fred? _Courage_. Go look it up in the dictionary.

He _certainly_ didn't cry alone at night. Or lust after blonde-haired, blue-eyed _boys_ while pretending to date Alice Bedford. Oh, was that a _secret_? Everything else is with you, isn't it?

Old-Fred. New-Fred. Good-Fred. Bad-Fred.

(spot the fucking difference)

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, the cover image, or You Oughta Know

Thanks to:

**rainbow chameleon** - Lucy is the daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley, by power of canon. If you count JK. Rowling's word to be canon, which I assume most people do.

**idkwhattosaycats** - Yeah, I love writing Rose. But I have to say that my favourite to write is probably Roxanne - currently at least. Lily is probably pretty high-up too! Glad you're enjoying.


	24. regret - roxanne

_Roxanne_

...

(_things look peaceful_)

* * *

It's sort-of hilarious, in a really fucked up way. Like a joke only a drunk, mildly-inappropriate old man could have come up with.

(did you hear the one about the lesbian who got pregnant?)

You don't remember that night. Hell, can you even name what you _took_?

Weed, you think. It's a _little_ hazy. All you really recall is that the party was wild, the music was thumping, and _oh_, you also had heterosexual sex which landed you with a very-accidental bun in the oven.

What an irresponsible teenager _indeed_. Except this isn't getting a month's worth of detentions, or being held in a muggle-police cell for a night, this is actual _human life_. That you _created_. Inside of _you_.

You should have stuck to girls, Roxanne. The possibility of y'know, _motherhood_, would have been far lesser.

Fifteen. Pregnant. Well, aren't you just little-miss-clever?

You don't have foreseeable plans for the future. You don't _know_ what you're going to do, but having children is definitely _not_ on the list. Child. Children. _Fuck_. You've really gone and done it now, haven't you?

No father. A deadbeat-mother who snorts coke in her free time. _And_ happens to still live with her parents. Your baby isn't exactly going to have a '_proper_' upbringing. Then again, _you_ had one and you're just a total mess, so maybe it doesn't mean much after all.

You're going to have to have it. There's no other option.

(there's always another option)

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, the cover image, or You Oughta Know

This'll probably divide some of you, but eh, who cares, right? For the record, I'm pro-choice, but I guess you guys have your own opinions, which you should feel free to share.

Thanks to:

idkwhattosaycats - I'm glad you do!


	25. hardworking - hugo

_Hugo_

...

_(I'm not quite as well_)

* * *

There isn't a doubt you're a Weasley.

With Rose, maybe - the fact she's a ginger is probably the only proof you've got - but with you..._well_.

If it weren't for the whole..._Hufflepuff_...thing, you'd be the perfect example. Just like Grandad Weasley - except he's dead and gone now, isn't he? All bright and eager and _willing_. Even after making a fool of yourself time and time again.

No wonder nobody wants to date you.

Boys, girls, vampires, you wouldn't mind, but _they_ clearly do. _Look at you_. Freckled, gangly and awkward doesn't exactly make a _hearthrob_. Which only the deluded would accuse you of being. _  
_

From birth, you have that shock of red hair. That tiny, weak appearance. You follow in your Uncle Percy's footsteps and choose Prefect-hood and _hard-work_ over Quidditch and _fun_. Isn't it _strange_ how he's your father's least-favourite?

(do you see a pattern? do you?)

You're the sane one. The sensible one. The one who doesn't rebel-against-the-system or dye their hair insane colours (Rose and purple was _not_ a great mix). Who doesn't fuck the family's mortal enemy, or get suspended for being drunk on-grounds.

Fuck, you may be an idiot, but at least you know to goddamn _hide_ your firewhisky.

Which is probably why nobody knows your name. Maybe your face - barely, a little - but your name...that's left to your family. All you are is another-one-of-the-Weasleys. The unimportant member. That's you.

The solid, dependable, _Weasley_.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, the cover image, or You Oughta Know.

Thanks to: **  
**

**Bunny the Rabbit** - well, it depends on what you mean by _happy._ Roxanne doesn't really have a Freudian Excuse, she just fell in with the wrong crowd. Yeah, she chose to take 'the other option.' Thanks for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed!


	26. red - rose

_Rose_

_..._

_(did you forget about me?)_

* * *

Rose _Weasley_. The name haunts you as soon as you enter the world.

They did a story, in the Prophet, that day. Halloween, in fact - and to be honest, you're _still_ the scariest thing around that day of the year. A little spread - of pictures. You wrapped in pink. Pink room. Pink pig by your side.

Fame wasn't making you sick back then. Not like today.

_Weasley_. The good, and strong. Pure and proper. Hermione Granger's _daughter_. Why aren't you top of the class, Rose? Why didn't you save the world by age-eighteen? Why don't you enter politics, just like dear-old _mother_?

You love her (when she's fucking _around_, that is) but..._seriously_.

Then again, you aren't just mini-Hermione. People don't forget that you have a famous _father_ too. That's where you get the name from, isn't it? That surname of yours - the one you'd very, _very_ willingly rid yourself of.

So you dye your hair. Red. Black. Blue. Purple. Other colours that aren't necessarily a part of Hogwarts' school uniform. Anything to escape _ginger_.

They make a fuss of you. Hey, they've been doing it since birth, right? Witch Weekly even runs an article when you get that tongue-piercing. _War-Hero Child Run Amok_!

It gets framed and hung up on your wall, much to the displeasure of your parents. They complain. You turn up the volume on your Wizarding Wireless Radio. They complain. You turn the volume up higher. It's an endless cycle of your '_fuck you_' attitude.

Face it, you've never been complaint. You were a week late for your own birth, in fact. Halloween. And out of all the heartless monsters...

Well, you might just be the _worst_.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, You Oughta Know, or the cover picture.


End file.
